Three Months
by Forbidden Attraction
Summary: Hermione discovers that it takes three months to fall in love with so many canidates which were once considered her enemy. But she only wants one. A love, trial, hurt and everything more kind of story....
1. Authors Note

Author Note

IMORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!!

I own nothing but the plot. The Characters belong too…well who else- JKR

Frankly I am tired of having to write these things (Author Notes I mean)Now on to Business.

For one I know this isn't how the story of Harry Potter goes, but for those who are Harry Potter fans should know this site is called **Fan Fiction**, which means the fans make their own fiction about the Harry Potter characters. So stop recking it for the rest of everyone else who enjoys reading these kind of stories and stop saying "that isn't how it goes" Get with the site!

Also I'm a writer, I am currently writing 5 novels and getting my children's book published along with my first novel, so this story is not my first priority. I am re-writing it though because I did loose all the chapters I had after chapter six when my computer decided to crash a year ago. I have been so busy with work and my novels that I totally forgot about this site and my story. So if you do like it, send me a review because it goes to my email and it will remind me I have a story going. If I don't post for a while message me telling me to write the next chapter lol because knowing me I'll forget. Like I said I'm wrting 5 novels, 4 children stories (soon to be five) and poetry, plus trying to gather information and paper work together to start my own daycare centre, and working….my life is kind of full so I'll proabably need reminding. So if you don't mind reminding me, I'll get to these chapters as soon as I can.

I do want to say sorry for the long wait though, I do feel bad.

Like I said I am re-writing all the Chapters since I lost the idea because of my computer issues. But I hope you still like it.

Thanks to those who kept on reading it even though I forgot I had it. Check out my other stories if they interest you.

Anyway, on with the story.

Thanks a Bunch.

Forbidden Attraction


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Summer Day's

** ** **

The summer had passed rather quickly for the students attending or re-attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The usual happened as to what could be considered usual. Harry went moved into number 12 Grimwald Place and spent the summer with Ron, his new room mate. While Ron continued to eat up a storm while he constantly grew. Not to mention his helping hand alongside his brother George at the joke shop.

The Burrow had been rebuilt, but it was different. There was still enough room for everyone in the family and since Charlie and Percy had moved back in to keep George busy and help him with the loss of not only his brother but his best friend as well there was much excitement happening every night. Ginny was still living with her parents, but she was slowly moving her things into number 12 Grimwald Place. After school was finished she was planning on moving in with Harry, especially since he had proposed to her.

Billy had told his parents the exciting news of expecting their first child that was due sometime next summer. And as for Hermione, she spent the summer helping her parents at the dentist earning and saving money for when school would finish.

Yes it was a summer that everyone was waiting for. A free, peaceful summer.

And now as the three friends waved good-bye to their family they all walked onto the Hogwarts Express where they would sit and find ways to occupy themselves until the train reached its destination. Hogwarts.

"I can't wait till the year is over. I'll finally be able to move in and be with Ginny." Harry was saying trying to start up a conversation. "Ron you might want to find a girl of your own…you know me and Ginny acting lovie-dovie might make you jealous." He teased

Ron glared at him. "Just because I'm allowing you to date-well, marry my little sister don't push your luck." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, he's just teasing," Hermione said in a depressed tone as she pulled out a book from her carry on bag.

Twilight the new book that had come out in the muggle world. It was all the rave and personally she enjoyed it. The forbidden love was starting to get to her and the romance of it all spoke to her. Making her jealous that she didn't have someone who cared for in that way as the characters in the books did for each other. She had that love once, but she had called it off…She mentally slapped herself. She didn't want to go down that train of thought right now. Then again maybe that's why she read books. She knew she wouldn't ever have anything like the pure love she read in books in real life, and reading it at least allowed her to escape the reality of it…She sighed. How depressing.

"I need to go for a walk," Hermione said standing up. She couldn't sit around anymore and sulk. It was too depressing to sit here. She reached down to the seat and grabbed her book and left out of the compartment door.

Harry and Ron watched her go.

"Do you think she'll ever put a book down and keep it there?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry Shrugged.

"Probably not." He answered.

"Where is my sister anyways?"

"She's with her friends. She'll be joining us before we arrive." Harry answered. "Want to play Wizard Chess?"

"Yeah, all right." Ron answered as he reached up above them to bring down the bored.

* * *

Hermione entered into the bathroom and went straight for the sink. She placed the book down on the shelf provided and turned the water on. She rinsed her face off hoping it would awake her from her depression. But it was no use. She looked over to the book and sighed.

"What did you do to me?" She asked it. She wished it was a book that could answer her back.

"Talking to your self Granger? That's a sign of someone going crazy you know," Came a snarl.

Hermione looked at the sign above her head and exhaled. She was in the girl's bathroom. She grabbed her book from the shelf and turned around to see Draco standing at the door. Of course he didn't change, not unless you count him growing his hair out to look like his father. But he still stood proper, wearing the same dark clothing with the same silver eyes.

"Malfoy, I know being turned into a ferret a few years ago traumatized you, not to mention to events of last year but did it kill your brain cells too? This is the GIRLS washroom," Hermione pronounced to word slowly. It was hard for her not to laugh…it reminded her of speaking with a child.

He smiled and Hermione could have sworn she caught him giving her the elevator look. She shivered at the thought. _Great now the book is really getting to me_. She averted her eyes. Personally Draco wasn't worth her time.

"Well if your waiting in here for your girlfriend at least let me leave. I don't need to hear how bad you are in whatever it is your about to do," Hermione said walking towards the door. She only wished he wasn't blocking the way. And she wished even more that he would move.

"You're just jealous because it isn't you I'm going to do it with," He smirked.

"Malfoy I would advise you to take that back. I was making a joke about it. If you really want me to report you for being in the girls washroom and with an attendance of another then I shall. After all, being head girl gives me that right." Hermione smirked.

"Funny, being head boy gives me the right to check out any part of the train or the castle I so choose. Maybe you should be careful Granger, or I might just come pay you a little visit," He smiled and Hermione knew it was from her disgusted expression. He stepped away from the door, clearly pleased with himself and Hermione stormed past him.

Draco watched as she walked past him and glanced down at the book in her hands. He smiled. The greatest thing about that book was, his vampire cousin told him all about the book in her hands. And he knew exactly what he would do to get to her. He smirked evilly to himself as he walked out of the bathroom door.

"That git!" Hermione viscously grumbled as she sat down beside Ron. She already knew he was forced to move from his spot next to Harry when Ginny arrived.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"How did you guess?"

"He was in here too. I swear he has to like us. Why else would he continuously waist his time to see us?" Ron answered.

"Maybe your right, maybe he wants to be friends with the boy-who-killed-Voldemort, after all do you notice it's now only him?" Harry joked as he wrapped his arms around Ginny in a protective way. She slightly giggled and played it out giving him a kiss.

"My hero,"

"Man, you two are gross," Ron grumbled.

Hermione ignored them as she flipped open her book. She was not going to listen to the lovie-dovie nonsense. She was happy for her friends, she truly was. But until she could find someone -maybe the same person she was with before….- she could be with and be in the "lovie-dovie" stage for the rest of her life…she really, really didn't want to listen to the sappy romance of reality.

* * *

Draco watched as Hermione took her place next to her two body guards. For a whole week he had been trying to get to her alone but every time he figured would be a good time one of the body guards would show up.

But it wasn't only Hermione catching his attention now. Potter was sitting next to the Wesley-girl only they weren't so much as sitting, but kissing. It was rather revolting to watch. Not to mention Weasel-bee scarfing down his meal. Now he could understand why Granger chose to read during her meals instead of interacting.

"Draco what are you starring at?"

Draco turned over to stare at his friend Theo. He hadn't realized he had been watching him.

"Nothing," Draco answered quickly. He reached over for a slice of toast and as he brought it back Pansy wrapped her arm around his. He sighed and looked over to her.

"Draco's probably got some misses on the mind," Pansy answered sweetly. Draco knew she was talking about herself. But either way he couldn't answer. If he answered 'he was' she'd never leave him alone, if he answered 'he wasn't', than he would have explaining to do. And personally he didn't feel like going through any of those experiences.

"Actually," He carefully started to say. "I have to speak to Granger and deal with some heads stuff. I'm just trying to do it without her friends near. They might have saved us, but they still hate us. Why did they have to choose her? Isn't there at least one other person beside her, female wise, who's smart?" Draco asked in a bored tone as he took a bite of his toast.

"Well I am, but I swear the professors hate me," Pansy pulled her arm from out of Draco's and turned over to her girlfriend.

Draco looked to Theo who smiled. He slowly nodded his head and Draco smirked. Pansy was smart when she wanted too, but other than that she was not a bright person. He quickly glanced over to where the Trio sat and smiled. Hermione slowly stood up from the table and waved a quick good-bye to her friends. This was his chance. It didn't appear that her bodyguards were up to following her which was his sign to move.

He got up from his spot gave Theo a bored look and followed her out of the hall.

* * *

Hermione looked to her friends. She was starting to hate eating with her friends. First there was Ron shovelling the food in mouth. She only wondered how he managed to put all of it in his mouth. He didn't even seem to think about anyone other then him and his hunger. Then there was Harry and Ginny, all they did was make out. Sure they were getting married…but seriously? It was starting to be revolting to watch.

"We'll I have to go, Ancient Ruins first thing in the morning, I want to get a good seat," She explained, even though she didn't have too.

Ron mumbled a bunch of incoherent words she didn't want to attempt to understand and Harry and Ginny broke apart for a few seconds to say a quick bye. Then it was back to snoging. She grabbed her bag and put her book inside. Then as quickly as possible she walked out of the Great Hall.

She was glad the hallways weren't jammed pack. There were only a few students wondering the halls which made getting past them easy. It wasn't until she got outside on the grounds was she free from people.

The air was nice and warm. Though winter was around the corner it wasn't here yet. She glanced down at her watch and sighed in defeat. She was in such a rush to get away from the others she didn't even look at the time. She still had half an hour till her class started. _Great_ she thought as she walked over to a near-by bench. She dug out her book and opened it to the page where she had left off. She was already finished with the two books Twilight and New Moon. Now she was on Eclipse and so far it was the best in the series yet.

"You know reading so much can start to hurt your head," Came a snarling voice.

"Buzz off Malfoy I'm reading," Hermione retorted not taking her eyes from the pages. Suddenly the book was out of her hands. She seethed in anger and looked up to Draco. He held the book with his right hand and held it so it was level with his left shoulder. "Seriously Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she stood up. "You do know you're touching something that was written by a muggle,"

"That's what you think," Malfoy smirked.

"What's the supposed to mean?" Hermione asked crossing her arms.

"My cousin knows this author; she's seen inside his-this world, how else do you think she got the idea?"

Hermione stared at him in alarm. Was he actually trying to start a conversation…even though it for once was interesting?

"Look I really don't care right now, is there something that you wanted? Or are you here just to annoy me?"

"Fine I'll get down to business than," Draco said advancing on her. She quickly stepped back and took out her wand pointing it to him.

"Then you better tell me from where you're standing," Hermione threatened.

Draco stepped closer with a smirk on his face. He held the book in front of him set it down on the bench slowly.

"Easy Granger, don't get your knickers in a twist. I came here to ask you about head duties." He walked over to the wall and leaned his back to it.

"Oh," Hermione answered putting her wand away. She walked to stand in front of him and crossed her arms. "What about them?" She asked.

"Well we have to plan a meeting and I was wondering if we could do it within the next week." Hermione couldn't believe how civil he was being.

"Ok, when were you planning?" Hermione asked as she turned around to her bag. She was about to reach in for her note book when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed into the wall. Draco pressed his hand over hers, pinning up above her head. He then took her wand from her pocket.

"Get- off –of- me!" Hermione gasped.

"Sshh…" Draco shushed as he pressed his body to her. "You see Granger I've been trying for a while to get you alone." He moved so his mouth was next to her ear. He could feel her stiffen from under him. "And now I do, so I won't mess this up. Here is the thing Granger. I want you. I don't understand why I do, but I do and as a Malfoy I always get what I want."

He pressed his lips against hers and forcefully kissed her. Hermione moaned but not in pleasure but in disgust but he didn't care. His lips were on hers and now he could see what she could do. Now he could taste her and it didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that she tasted good. Even for a muggle-born.

He could feel her shift her lower body and quickly stepped away from her. He was right to move before her leg came in contact with him. He smiled and looked back to her. She was angry that much was clear. But he didn't care. She looked sexy angry and it made him want her more.

"What the hell was that?" Hermione yelled in anger as she advanced on him.

"What?" He asked cockily. "Not scared of me are you?"

"Not of you, but of what you might have!"

"Oh relax, you know you enjoyed it. It's the kind of relationship you want isn't it? A forbidden one? One where no one else can know? You know like a vampire and human falling in love with each other. Don't worry we'll work it out, and I promise, it'll be a secret for as long as you want." He threw her wand back to her and it drop to her feet. "We'll hold the meeting this Saturday, Sunday I have plans." He turned around and walked away from her.

She starred after him unsure of what to do or say. She was in complete and total shock.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok First of All Anything Twilight or Twilight related belongs to and is the right of Stephanie Meyer. I'm just using it to give the story the boost that it needs. Same with anything that relates to the Harry Potter Books. That belongs to JK Rowling.

Anyways there is the new first chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter in a few weeks. Don't worry I've already started writing it.

Well…

Forbidden Attraction


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Untitled  
** ** **

Hermione cursed silently to herself. For the first time ever she was late for class. And it was all thanks to that git Malfoy.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione didn't want to stare at her Professor in the eyes. She didn't want to answer his question and judging by him asking her name and not stating it, he was clearly shocked that she was late as well.

"I'm sorry Professor I woke up feeling a little off," Hermione quickly answered as she took her seat.

She was glad Ron or Harry weren't in this class. The last thing she needed was them on her case. Then again they probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"Well Miss Granger I must admit I'm surprised, but dear if you are feeling under the weather, please take your things and go see Madame Promfry," Hermione groaned. She didn't want that either. But she couldn't argue, not unless she wanted to fully explain her actions and that was something she didn't even know how to explain.

"What about the lesson?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be reading pages fifteen to fifty, and I want a report based on the chapter."

Everyone groaned. Hermione smiled. She loved essays. Maybe going to the hospital wing was a good thing. At least she didn't have to worry about hearing everyone else make noise while she read. She gathered her things and left out of the classroom. It was only then did she hear everyone chatter, surly about her lateness.

The halls were empty and Hermione sighed. This was nice. She walked over to a window and peered outside. There were very few students outside reading or playing. It must be the lucky few that managed to get a spare for there last year. She turned away from the window and continued to walk down the hall. It would be another ten minutes before she would reach the hospital wing. She couldn't believe she was saying this, but she was glad this was her real last year at Hogwarts. Sure she would miss all her friends, and everything about the castle, but she wanted to explore the world and everything it held.

* * *

When she finally emerged out of the hospital wing she sighed with relief. She had told Madam Promfry she felt sick in the morning and it had to do with stress, _a common thing that happened with muggles_. Madam Promfry laughed and said she wasn't surprised with all the work load she brought upon herself and gave her a nerve relaxing tonic. Instantly all the muscles in her body relaxed and Hermione felt light and relaxed. Hermione thanked the nurse and gathered her things. When the kind nurse asked her where she was going, she simply answered she was going to read outside for a while, or at least until her next class.

"_Just don't get angry for any reasons, or you'll see what the potion can really do_," Madam Promfry had warned.

As she walked down the hallways of the castle she ran into no one. It was peaceful and quiet and nothing would bring her out of the relaxed mood she was in. She felt good about herself and although she always felt good about herself, this time it felt different. Surly this was how muggles felt after they smoked that marijuana plant.

She reached the grounds and inhaled the soft cool air. It was still nice and it felt comfortable to be outside in. She walked to the furthest tree which was surrounded by many other trees and transfigured a stump into a comfortable chair. If only Professor McGonagal could see this! But she was too busy with Headmistress duties now. Hermione went into her bag and took out her book. Death Valley and its Secrets.

"Well if it isn't my favourite Mudblood." Hermione groaned.

"Go away." She answered. She gripped her book tightly not wanting him to rip it from her grasps again. Only instead of grabbing her book he grabbed her shoulders. She jumped up and away from him. "What the hell are you doing Malfoy!" She demanded.

"I just want to know why you're out here and not in class?" He asked innocently.

"What is this? Some sick joke or something? Who's paying you to act this way because what ever they are paying I'll pay you more if YOU WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" His eyes turned cold. Her's however, turned into warmth. The tonic was really working now and she had a feeling it was due to her sudden out rage. _NO! NO! NO! Not now, this is not a time I want to feel relaxed. _But it was too late, nothing would bring her down, not even the man in front of her._  
_  
"This isn't a joke. Why would you think that?" He demanded.

"Do you seriously want me to answer that?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. She was more relaxed then ever. "Or have the last six years blind sided you for the truth?"

"What are you talking about?" Draco couldn't make out if she was mad or enjoying this. "What's wrong with you?" He asked as he watched her sit on the ground.

"Oh, Madam Promfry gave me a relaxing tonic." She sighed deeply. "It feels so good to be relaxed." Hermione laughed. "But Malfoy you do need help,"

She looked like a little kid. A cute little kid unsure of what emotion to feel. Draco smiled. He could use this to his advantage.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Hermione giggled.

"Are you sure? You do know who I am right?" She turned away from him and held up her wand to the tree leaves. She conjured a slight breeze so they danced above her.

"Of course I know who you are," Draco answered.

"Fine, just don't bother me," She answered as she laid down on the ground. She could fall asleep here.

Draco smiled. He sat down and leaned over her body. He could do this and she probably wouldn't fight back. He leaned down and she looked to him with a confused but relaxed face. She had no clue what he was about to do or at least that was what he thought. He wasn't expecting her to close the distance between them and press her lips to his. This time it was his turn to be shocked.

He quickly pulled away from her and she looked at him with surprise.

"What are you doing?" He demanded getting to his feet.

"You were leaning in, I thought you wanted a kiss," Hermione explained with a giggle. She stared at him for a few seconds before she closed her eyes and fell back to the ground.

"Hermione? Hermione?" Draco bent down over her. She was unconscious. "Great," He muttered.

He stared down at her beauty and cursed. He had been so close. He lifted his hand to hover above her breast and smiled. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He needed to know how she felt and he knew she wouldn't give it to him willingly. He slowly brought his hand down and as soon as it made contact with her breast he got zapped by a jolt of electricity. He cursed and cupped his hand. That was some tonic.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes. She had no idea why she was in the hospital wing again but that's what met her eyes. She slowly sat up and Madam Promfry came rushing to her side with a mug in her hands.

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"Oh Miss Granger, It's about time you open your eyes. Everyone was starting to get worried," She passed Hermione a cup of liquid. She hesitantly brought it up to her nose. Knowing her state it was probably going to be something gross.

Tea? It wasn't gross, it was green tea! She turned to the concerned nurse. "What is going on?" Hermione asked.

"Someone tried taking advantage of you while you were under the intoxication of the Relax Tonic. Do you remember getting mad at someone?"

"Advantage? Tonic? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, you've not left this room for almost a week. You came to me because you were stressed and I gave you a relaxing tonic. I told you not to get angry for this is the side effect. As soon as your body feels stressed it shuts down and won't allow you to wake until you are no longer feeling stressed. " Madam Promfry explained. "You should thank Mr. Malfoy, he's the one who found you."

"Malfoy? Wait? What!" Hermione jumped up in the bed and spilled tea all over her. She was surprised it didn't burn her but then again this was a hospital wing and she was sure anything that could cause harm to someone was non existent here.

"Yes, he said he found someone over top of you, trying to take advantage of you, which is why your shield was triggered. He didn't see who it was though, he just brought you here," She explained. She tapped her wand to the glass and filled it with more tea. "Now drink up, then you can go and get something to eat.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table. Everyone could see he was distrot but no one wanted to confirm it. He glanced up to the Gryffindor table and just as quickly adverted away from it. It made him nauseous every time he looked over their. With Saint-Potter constantly snogging the red head, and the Wesley king stuffing his face, it was a sight he preferred not to see. But he couldn't help it. He needed to know if she was there and it was the same answer every time he looked over. _She wasn't_.

He grabbed a piece of chicken and brought it to his mouth taking a bite. He was hungry but he couldn't force himself to eat a large amount.

"Draco?" He heard the uneasiness in Pansy's voice. He turned over to her and raised his eye-brows for her to continue. "What's the matter with you?" She continued. "You've been walking around like a stick-in-the-mud for almost a week now? Is something bothering you?"

He opened his mouth to reply but another voice caught his attention.

"Hermione, bloody hell it's about time. How are you? What happened?" He turned around to the Gryffindor table. He caught Hermione smile slightly to the red head around Harry's arm. He couldn't tell if she was speaking or not, but he could tell she looked distrot as well.

He heard Pansy groan in disgust and turn back to talk to her friends. He didn't care, his eyes were on her now and he watched as she grabbed a spoonful of potatoes and a chicken leg, it was like he couldn't tare his eyes off of her.

"Draco why don't you go talk with her?" Draco turned over to his friend Theo. He too was looking over to Hermione.

"Talk to who?" Draco asked, taking another bite of his chicken.

"You said so your self, you needed to talk with the Granger girl, you know about head stuff?" Theo looked at Draco suspiciously at his confused expression. Draco's eyes went wide as he realized what his friend was talking about.

"Oh that, no I'll wait till I see her in class tomorrow, I have to patrol the hallways tonight anyways." Draco answered as he began to scoop up some potatoes onto his fork.

* * *

Hermione was restless. It was no wonder she wasn't tired. She had been sleeping for over a week. She thought her body would be over tired from sleeping so much and that it would beg her to close her eyes for just a moment. But that wasn't the case. She was wide awake. She figured reading would help her fall asleep but she read the forth book -Breaking Dawn- from the Twilight series, by Stephanie Meyer in less then three hours.

She kicked the covers off of her and very carefully as she made sure not to wake anyone up, she slipped on her house coat covering her long pink night gown and slipped on her nice fluffy slippers. She gently picked up her bag, making sure not to make a noise and slipped out of the door way.

"I know you've been sick, but should you be walking out of the common-room this late at night?" The fat lady groggily asked.

"I'm head girl, I can leave if I wish. I'll be at the heads dormitory if anyone needs me," Hermione whispered. At least at the heads dormitory she could get work done without waking anyone up.

She walked down the hallway and up the stairs to the seventh floor. Right next to where the Room of Requirements would appear if needed rested the door that would lead her into the heads dorm.  
She said the password and entered into the room which instantly lit up. She walked to the couch and was about to drop her bag when she jumped at seeing a person resting on the couch.

* * *

A/N  
Again I even labelled IT in the story but I'll say it again ANYTHING REALATING TO TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPANIE MEYER. It is the same for Harry Potter and their characters and anything that was in the book They are all JK Rowlings. The only thing that's mine is the new and _I must admit_ soon to be twisted plot line, because I don't remember reading anything like this in the Harry Potter series! Besides if it was like the books we'd all get sued or something for plagiarism!

Anyways Toodles

Forbidden Attraction


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Skin Deep

His face was smooth, his face was gentle. There was no sense of Slytherin in him and she was amazed that anyone from the Slytherin House could look so innocent and peaceful as they slept. Suddenly his eyes opened and his gentle silver eyes darkened as they rested on Hermione. Clearly he wasn't expecting company.

She stepped back from him allowing him room to move from the couch. He slowly sat up and threw his legs over the side of the couch and sat up. He gave a quick glance to Hermione, stood up and started to walk towards the bathroom that was attached with the room.

"What do you want?" He asked in a tired voice as Hermione followed him to the bathroom stopping by the sink.

"I want to know why you're here!" Hermione demanded. He turned around to look at her.

"I was working," He replied. "Now do you wish to join me or can I do it alone?" He asked with a smirk. She glared at him.

"I'm sure you want me too, but I'm going to have to turn you down,"

"Suit your self," He smirked as she stepped away from the door.

As she heard the bathroom door shut with a slight click, she made her way over to the fire place to put a few logs in it. Then using her wand she lit the logs on fire. When she made it back over to the couch to sit down she noticed papers scattered all around it. Hermione could see what appeared to be a charms essay half-way written. He was telling the truth, for once a Slytherin wasn't lying. She leaned over and put his belongings in a neat pile on the floor so she could sit on the couch with her back to the arm while bringing her legs up crossing them over each other. Now she was comfortable.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Hermione looked up as he quickly glanced over to her, sighed and walked over to the kitchen table. She hoped he was sighing because he knew he was in trouble and not because of her presence. She had the right to this room.

"Two cups of tea please, with a pinch of lemon and a pinch of cinnamon," He asked the air.

Two cups of steamy hot mugs appeared before him and he reached into his pocket for two coins. He placed them on the table and they vanished. He grabbed the two mugs by the rim and walked over to Hermione passing her one.

"Thank you," She watched as he took a seat on the other edge of the couch and slowly brought the mug up to his lips. Hermione brought her mug up and smelled the liquid. It smelled absolutely amazing. "How did you know to add a pinch of cinnamon? Or do you like it this way as well?" Hermione asked as she took a sip. _Delicious_.

"I knew you liked it, thought I would try it," He answered. "It's good." Hermione felt her face go slightly red and she brought the mug down to rest between the gap of her legs.

She looked down. Had he said what she swear he heard him say? Or has sleeping for almost a week some how affected her hearing? She glanced back up to him. He was starring at the dancing fire.

"So are you going to answer me? Why are you here?" She asked again. She couldn't bring herself to be mad anymore.

"I will answer but not right now. Why are you here?" He asked.

Hermione paused. Was he trying to be civil? Was he actually trying to strike up a conversation with her in pleasantries? What the hell was going on?

"Why are you acting civil to me? You're a Slytherin, and I could have sworn Slytherin hate Gryffindors?" Hermione asked ignoring his question. He slightly chuckled and brought his gaze back to her. He stared into her eyes with his silver eyes.

"The only reason why I am in Slytherin was because I asked the sorting hat to put me there," He answered. She looked at him with confusion. He saw this and sighed. "I bet you didn't know that before Voldemort was placed in that group it was only for those who were in fact pure-blood. He however was not. So how did he become a Slytherin if he was muggle born? It's because he was cunning and used it in an evil manner which is why the sorting hat changed. I can tell you right now, half of the students in Slytherin don't even want to be in Slytherin. They only asked the sorting hat to be placed there so they didn't have to deal with their fathers." He explained."

It made sense to Hermione. A lot of the Slytherins fathers were followers of the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord wanted more followers there for asked the fathers who followed him for their children which is why a lot of them were branded with the dark mark last year.

"My father is dead though. And it's about time. He deserved what he got and there is no way I ever dreamed about following him. That's why a lot of us got placed in this group as well. If you've realized the lot of us are cowards. But we were only cowards because we didn't want to die, not now- we still had a life we wanted to live. And if we didn't do what our fathers asked us to do last year we would have been killed, along with the rest of our families. I know it's selfish…"

"It's not." Hermione suddenly said. He looked up to her and she was starring at him with comfort. "It's not selfish for wanting to protect the ones you love. Last year I had to erase my parents memories and sent them on a trip to protect them. You followed orders not because you were a coward to stand up for your self, but to protect the ones that mattered most to you. I guess its true; really you shouldn't be in Slytherin. But why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked.

She put the empty mug beside her and slipped the house coat off of her allowing it to rest behind her back. Between the fire and the hot tea it was too hot to wear anything cotton. She looked up in time to see the man in front of her checking her appearance. Again she blushed, surly there wasn't much to look at, just another girl with girlish figures.

"Let's just say a lot of the Slytherin's adore you. The lot of us were silently cheering in the back ground for Harry to finally destroy the Dark Lord. We didn't want to see anyone die and for those who did we feel a great deal of sorrow for them. It's because of you, Ron and Harry that we all finally have a life we can live freely and that's all we ever wanted." He answered.

"Thanks…I guess," Hermione answered. She didn't know what else to say.

She was a little surprised at the thought of other's adoring her. Truth be told she only wanted one person to adore her. But that didn't work out and it destroyed her…she quickly looked up to the man in front of her. She didn't want to go down that path, not again and not now.

"Is something bothering you?" He asked.

"Just my past, but I don't want to talk about it." She answered quickly. He nodded his head and stood up. Hermione watched as he walked over and picked up her mug from the floor and brought it back to kitchen.

"What are you hoping to do once you finish school?" Hermione asked as she stood up from the couch, she needed to stretch and she was enjoying the company. It was nice to talk with someone new for a change.

"I want to study in the muggle world for a bit," He answered. "I want to know the difference from our illnesses and the muggle illnesses. I want to know and understand how their medicine works and how it's different from ours." He shared.

" So you're hoping to be a doctor?" Hermione asked.

"A researcher actually. I want to travel the world in search of all the other illnesses and cures. How about you?"

"I want to study more about the Ancient Ruins. There are several places that haven't been discovered and I want to be the one to discover them." Hermione explained.

"An Adventurer," He chuckled. "I guess it suits you. But what about Harry and Ron? Won't you want to be near them?" Hermione's face turned into loss as she looked away from him.

"Actually I'm doing this to get away from them for a while." She answered. "I love them dearly, they are after all my best friends but there is stuff going on with them right at the moment and I think it's best if I disappear and do my own thing for a while. I've put my interests on hold to help Harry and I'm glad I did, but now it's my turn to do what I want to do," Hermione answered.

She hadn't realized she had been speaking so low. She felt him come up next to her and her heart began to race as he placed his hands on her shoulders. She looked up to him. He was taller then her that much was a given and his silver eyes starred into hers with a gentle glint and she could feel her face heat up.

"I'm going to tell you something," He said determinedly. "I envy you and your brains and I wasn't lying before when I said a lot of the Slytherins adore you. But they more than adore you, they like you. Half of the time it's you they are talking about especially when they go over the events of last year. Harry this, Ron that, Hermione…so beautiful." His voice trailed. Hermione's cheeks went hotter and she felt as butterflies formed in her stomach. "Most of them have been attracted to you for years but were not allowed to show it because of fear. But now there is nothing more to fear and I know a lot of them plan on telling you how they feel for you if not right now than later in the year. There for I'm going to tell you first. I like you. And I want to be with you, even if it's only for this year. I'll let you travel if that's what your heart wants to do, but I'll be there for when you come back." Hermione's breathe caught in her throat as he leaned in, kissing her softly on the lips.

Her eyes remained opened in shock. The butterflies flew around inside of her uncontrollably. This was not how she planned to spend the evening. She was kissing…he was kissing…and he was kissing…her brain couldn't even comprehend what was happening at the moment, everything was scattered. She felt him pull away and she starred at him in shock. He was so handsome and yet he was kissing her! She wasn't sure if she could trust it or not, but a part of her knew he wasn't telling or showing a lie. He wouldn't have opened up to her like he had if he wanted to trick her.

"I should get back," He broke in through her thoughts.

She looked up to him still in shock as to what happened. His eyes were on hers and she had to turn away. She looked to her house coat.

"Hang on," She quickly said as she walked back towards the couch. "Let me walk you, if teachers find you out and about you'll get in trouble," She walked over to her house coat and slipped it on while he gathered his belongings.

Hermione didn't understand what had happened tonight but she would really hate to wake up and find it to be a dream.

* * *

The walk down the castle halls seemed like a never ending journey. Hermione hadn't spoken a word since she told him she would join him for the walk back to his common room. She didn't know what to say. The truth was, she was in love with someone else but recent actions made her make decisions she wasn't so sure was the best decision after all. But to find out that another, and possibly more liked her as well… She turned to the man beside her. He looked back to her and smiled gently.

"Sorry," He said. "I shouldn't have put you on the spot like I have been."

"No, its ok," Hermione blushed. "I guess I just never realized that I was someone worth…liking I guess," She wasn't sure what word she was looking for…being attractive, being loved…but she supposed being liked would fit.

"You shouldn't think of yourself as a non-attractive person. "You've filled out perfectly and your kindness and brains is something every man wants in a woman."

"You know I'm really not sure I can allow you to flatter me so. I'm not really used to it," She explained. It was a good thing the hallways were dark because she felt her cheeks getting hot. "You know you never answered my question of why you were in the heads common room."

He chuckled. "It doesn't take you long to change the subject," He teased. "I was doing some research and an essay," He answered.

"Some research?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I want to get a head start, so I was studying the medical illnesses of the wizarding world. Speaking with Madam Promfry has helped a lot." He shifted his back pack. "I didn't want to disturb my roommate or listen to the actions that I am sure is far but over but I want my bed back so I'll have to stop the actions taking place." He explained.

"Actions?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling he knew what he was talking about.

"Yea you know-

-I got it!" Hermione quickly interrupted. She didn't want to hear anymore of the conversation. She couldn't believe there weren't any spells up to prevent this kind of behaviour.

They reached the Slytherin common room and Hermione turned to the man beside her. He was starring at her with gentle silver eyes. He cupped her under her chin and leaned in close to her so he was inches away from her face.

"Would it be alright if I had one more good-night kiss?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't help it, she felt herself being drawn in. She leaned in closing the distance between them and kissed him on the lips. At first it was gentle, it was warm, and it felt nice to be wanted by someone. Then she heard as his bag hit the floor and suddenly she was lifted from the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt as her body was pressed against the wall. What was she doing? Could she do this? She wanted too, no she needed too, she felt it. She felt her wetness leaking out as her vagina breathed- wanting more. She felt every inch of her body begging to be touched every where.

"Wait!" Hermione breathed as she pulled away from his hungry lips. "I can't do this!"

"We don't have too, not if you're not ready." He clasped her lips back onto his and she kissed him back hungrily.

"No, I'm ready, but not here," She breathed again placing her lips back onto his.

"Then it's my turn to kick my room-mate out," He said pulling away from her.

He gently put her on the ground and took her hand. He brought her back to the common room door, picked up his bag, said the password and Hermione found herself being led through the Slytherin common room. If it wasn't for the green and silver colors it would look exactly as the Gryffindor common room. Suddenly she felt odd being here. Her butterflies were once again back as she took the stairs one at a time. She was going into the room of a Slytherin. What if it was a mistake?? He said tones of Slytherins wanted her that so many liked her. Was this his way of bragging to his friends that he got to her first? Or was he lying about the whole thing? Or was this his way of telling everyone that she was easy?

She found herself staring at a door as he banged on it. She could hear whispers and movement coming within the room. She figured it was his roommate gathering his things as well as his partner in crime. But wait, she was about to do the same thing. She wasn't sure she could do this anymore, she felt her heart thump, but she couldn't tell if it was her bodies' needs telling her to screw it, or her body telling her to run. The door knob started to turn and slowly the door opened. Hermione looked up as the couple before her gave each other one last kiss, then turned to face their company.

* * *

A/N

Well look e-here. Another Chapter. HAHA . Anyways again any event that portrays to the Harry Potter books belongs to JKR and her great imagination. Same with anything from Twilight, that belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer and her awesome imagination! I only hope my imagination for my novels will be just as great as these two women! Anyways I just used some things from the books to give the story a boost. Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you did, an author always likes to know their work is liked but theirs no pressure I just hope some people are enjoying this read. Toodles

Forbidden Attraction


End file.
